starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Portraits
Portraits are used as rewards in StarCraft II. They are attached to achievements and as of Heart of the Swarm, can be unlocked through earning XP.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 =Automatically Unlocked= File:Kachinsky SC2 Head1.jpg|Milo Kachinsky File:Cade SC2 Head1.jpg|Marcus Cade File:Thatcher SC2 Head1.JPEG|Annabelle Thatcher File:Hall SC2 Head1.jpg|Jessica Hall =Single Player= Campaign File:Adjutant SC2 Head1.jpg|Adjutant Mar Sara Mastery File:TychusFindlay_SC2_Head4.jpg|Tychus Findlay Artifact Mastery File:ArielHanson_SC2_Head2.jpg|Ariel Hanson Colonist Mastery File:GabrielTosh_SC2_Head2.jpg|Gabriel Tosh Covert Mastery File:MattHorner_SC2_Head2.jpg|Matt Horner Rebellion Mastery File:Zeratul_SC2_Head2.jpg|Zeratul Prophecy Mastery File:ValerianMengsk_SC2_Head1.jpg|Valerian Mengsk Final Mastery File:RorySwann_SC2_Head2.jpg|Rory Swann Master Mechanic File:EgonStetmann_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egon Stetmann Master Technician File:KateLockwell_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Kate Lockwell Couch Surfer File:GravenHill_SC2_Head1.jpg|Graven Hill Band of Legends File:JimRaynor SC2 Head2.jpg|Jim Raynor Wings of Liberty File:Horace_Warfield_SC2_Head1.jpg |Horace Warfield Liberty Completionist: Normal File:ArcturusMengsk_SC2_Head3.jpg |Arcturus Mengsk Liberty Completionist: Hard File:SarahKerrigan_SC2_Head1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan Liberty Completionist: Brutal Guides, Challenge, and VS AI File:TigerMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Tiger Marine Medal of Combat File:PandaMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Panda Marine Medal of Valor File:DominionMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Wolf Marine Medal of Honor File:Spectre SC2 Head1.jpg|Spectre Solid Gold File:Orlan SC2 Head1.jpg|Orlan Insane FFA =Multiplayer= Terran Solo Achievement Marine_SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 10 Marauder SC2 Head1.jpg|Marauder Solo Terran 25 MedivacDropship SC2 Head1.jpg|Medivac Solo Terran 50 SiegeTank SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 100 Ghost SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 250 Thor SC2 Head1.jpg|Thor Solo Terran 500 Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 750 Nova SC2 Head2.jpg|Nova Solo Terran 1000 Team Achievement File:SCV SC2 Head1.jpg|SCV Team Terran 10 File:Firebat SC2 Head1.jpg|Firebat Team Terran 25 File:Vulture SC2 Head1.jpg|Vulture Team Terran 50 File:Hellion SC2 head1.jpg|Hellion Team Terran 100 File:Medic SC2 Head1.jpg|Medic Team Terran 250 File:GoliathMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Spartan Company Team Terran 500 File:Wraith SC2 Head1.jpg|Wraith Team Terran 750 File:Diamondback SC2 Head1.jpg|Diamondback Team Terran 1000 Leveling File:TerranLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marine Level 3 XP rating File:TerranLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marauder Level 5 XP rating File:TerranLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hellbat Level 8 XP rating File:TerranLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Widow Mine Level 11 XP rating File:TerranLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Medivac Level 14 XP rating File:TerranLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Banshee Level 17 XP rating File:TerranLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ghost Level 21 XP rating File:TerranLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Thor Level 23 XP rating File:TerranLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Battlecruiser Level 27 XP rating File:TerranLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Jim Raynor Level 29 XP rating File:TerranLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Marine Level 35 XP rating Zerg Solo Achievement File:Zergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Zergling Solo Zerg 10 File:Roach SC2 Head2.jpg|Roach Solo Zerg 25 File:Baneling SC2 head1.jpg|Baneling Solo Zerg 50 File:Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Solo Zerg 100 File:Queen SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Zerg 250 File:Infestor SC2 DevHead2.jpg|Infestor Solo Zerg 500 File:Ultralisk SC2 Head2.jpg|Ultralisk Solo Zerg 750 File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head2.jpg|Queen of Blades Solo Zerg 1000 Team Achievement File:Drone SC2 Head1.jpg|Drone Team Zerg 10 File:InfestedColonist SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Colonist Team Zerg 25 File:InfestedMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Marine Team Zerg 50 File:Corruptor SC2 Head1.jpg|Corruptor Team Zerg 100 File:Aberration SC2 Head1.jpg|Aberration Team Zerg 250 File:BroodLord SC2 Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Team Zerg 500 File:Overmind SC2 Head1.jpg|Overmind Team Zerg 750 File:Leviathan SC2 Head1.jpg|Leviathan Team Zerg 1000 Leveling File:ZergLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zergling Level 3 XP rating File:ZergLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Roach Level 5 XP rating File:ZergLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Level 8 XP rating File:ZergLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Locust Level 11 XP rating File:ZergLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Swarm Host Level 14 XP rating File:ZergLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Infestor Level 17 XP rating File:ZergLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Viper Level 21 XP rating File:ZergLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Level 23 XP rating File:ZergLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ultralisk Level 27 XP rating File:ZergLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Queen of Blades Level 29 XP rating File:ZergLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zergling Level 35 XP rating Protoss Solo Achievement File:Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg|Zealot Solo Protoss 10 File:Stalker SC2 Head1.jpg|Stalker Solo Protoss 25 File:Phoenix SC2 Head1.jpg|Phoenix Solo Protoss 50 File:Immortal SC2 Head2.jpg|Immortal Solo Protoss 100 File:VoidRay SC2 Head1.jpg|Void Ray Solo Protoss 250 File:Colossus SC2 Head1.jpg|Colossus Solo Protoss 500 File:Carrier SC2 Head1.jpg|Carrier Solo Protoss 750 File:TassadarEternal SC2 Head1.jpg|Tassadar Solo Protoss 1000 Team Achievement File:Probe SC2 Head1.jpg|Probe Team Protoss 10 File:Scout SC2 Head1.jpg|Scout Team Protoss 25 File:Urun SC2 Head1.JPEG|Urun Team Protoss 50 File:TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg|Nyon Team Protoss 100 File:Executor SC2 Head1.jpg|Executor Team Protoss 250 File:Mohandar SC2 Head1.jpg|Mohandar Team Protoss 500 File:Selendis SC2 Head2.jpg|Selendis Team Protoss 750 File:Artanis SC2 Head1.jpg|Artanis Team Protoss 1000 Leveling File:ProtossLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zealot Level 3 XP rating File:ProtossLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Stalker Level 5 XP rating File:ProtossLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Sentry Level 8 XP rating File:ProtossLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Immortal Level 11 XP rating File:ProtossLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Oracle Level 14 XP rating File:ProtossLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|High Templar Level 17 XP rating File:ProtossLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Tempest Level 21 XP rating File:ProtossLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Colossus Level 23 XP rating File:ProtossLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carrier Level 27 XP rating File:ProtossLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zeratul Level 29 XP rating File:ProtossLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zealot Level 35 XP rating Random Solo Achievement File:Reaper SC2 Head1.jpg|Reaper Solo Random 10 File:Sentry SC2 Head1.jpg|Sentry Solo Random 25 File:Overseer SC2 Head1.jpg|Overseer Solo Random 50 File:Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Viking Solo Random 100 File:HighTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|High Templar Solo Random 250 File:Mutalisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Mutalisk Solo Random 500 File:Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Banshee Solo Random 750 File:HybridDestroyer SC2 Head1.jpg|Hybrid Destroyer Solo Random 1000 Team Achievement File:Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg|Overlord Team Random 10 File:HydraliskMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Hydralisk Marine Team Random 25 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Zer'atai Team Random 50 File:Goliath SC2 Head1.jpg|Goliath Team Random 100 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head2.jpg|Lenassa Team Random 250 File:MiraHan SC2 Head1.jpg|Mira Han Team Random 500 File:Archon SC2 Head1.jpg|Archon Team Random 750 File:HybridReaver SC2 Head 1.JPEG|Hybrid reaver Team Random 1000 =Special= Single Player File:JimRaynor_SC2_Head3.jpg|Jim Raynor marine Devoted Fan File:TaurenMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Tauren Marine Devoted Fan File:NightElfBanshee.JPEG|Night Elf Banshee Devoted Fan File:DiabloMarine_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Diablo Marine Devoted Fan File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Goblin Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Worgen Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:MurlocMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Murloc marine BlizzConqueror 2010 File:PanTerranMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Pan-Terran marine BlizzConqueror 2011 File:WizardTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Wizard Templar Diabolical Devotion File:TyraelMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Tyrael Marine Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctorZergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Witch Doctor Zergling Diabolical Devotion File:Orc SC2 Head1.jpg‎|Infested Orc Pandamonium Devotion File:NightElf SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Templar Pandamonium Devotion File:Stitches SC2 Head1.jpg|Stitches BlizzCon 2013 reward File:Blackhand SC2 Head1.jpg|Blackhand Warlords of Draenor reward File:GrommashHellscream SC2 Head1.jpg|Grommash Hellscream Warlords of Draenor reward File:Artanis SC2 Head4.jpg|Hierarch Artanis BlizzCon 2014 reward Multiplayer Solo Achievement File:DarkVoice SC2 Head2.JPEG|Dark Voice Solo Zen Master Team Achievement File:Cybercat SC2 Head1.jpg|Predator Team Zen Master Feats of Strength File:15YearMarine SC2 HotS Head1.jpg| 15 Year Terran 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearHydralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Zerg 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearZealot SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Protoss 15 Years of StarCraft! File:JimRaynor SC2 Head5.JPG| Geek Raynor You Got Schooled File:Zeratul SC2 Head3.jpg|Professor Zeratul You Got Schooled File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head3.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan You Got Schooled File:MarineZerglingZealot Carbot Art1.png|Spawning Pool Party Spawning Pool Party Guest mode File:Urubu SC2 Head1.jpg|Urubu Guest 1 File:Lyote SC2 Head1.jpg|Lyote Guest 2 File:UtilityBot SC2 Head1.jpg|Automaton 2000 Guest 3 Regions Korea File:RaynorMarine SC2 Head5.jpg|Raynor marine PC Room 10 Wins File:NightElfBanshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Banshee PC Room 20 Wins File:TaurenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Tauren Marine PC Room 30 Wins File:DiabloMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Diablo Marine PC Room 40 Wins File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Goblin Marine PC Room 50 Wins File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Worgen Marine PC Room 60 Wins China File:FacebookCorpsMembers SC2 Head1.jpg|Facebook Corps Members Rangers Medal of Freedom File:LionMarines SC2 Head1.jpg|Lion Marines Rangers Medal of Freedom File:Dragons SC2 Head1.jpg|Dragons Rangers Medal of Freedom Unknown These graphics are not used in the English localization. File:Unknown SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Unknown Unknown WCS The following portraits are available to Twitch subscribers to the WCS or GSL.2014-11-04, WCS Gosu Trophy Portraits Now Available!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-05 File:GosuTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Terran Twitch Subscription File:GosuZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Zerg Twitch Subscription File:GosuProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Protoss Twitch Subscription StarCraft II Beta The following portraits were available in the StarCraft II beta, but are not available in the game proper. File:Betsy SC2 Head1.jpg|Betsy File:Hiram SC2 Head1.jpg|Hiram File:Jeb SC2 Head1.jpg|Jeb File:JoMarie SC2 Head1.jpg|Jo-Marie File:Luraline SC2 Head1.jpg|Luraline File:Ned SC2 Head1.jpg|Ned File:Raylene SC2 Head1.jpg|Raylene File:Roscoe SC2 Head1.jpg|Roscoe References *US Battle.net blog *Korean Battle.net blog *Battle.net blog Category:StarCraft II Category:Achievements